


Weak

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [25]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Domestic abuse isn't between Jaebum and JInyoung, Jaebum's home life was just as bad as Jinyoung's in this story, M/M, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Yet he doesn't frame it as such, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: “Go fucking shower!” Jaebum yelled, raising his hand at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung flinched, cowering in Jaebum’s shadow.remember this line?Well here is something to kind of resolve that moment, because I never did talk about that scene enough.Jaebum scared JInyoung and is reminded of all the scary things in both of their lives.





	Weak

“Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung called, rounding the corner, Jinhi in his arms and Jaebum looked up from his songbook. 

“Did you send out the invitations?” He asked and Jaebum nodded. 

He had taken them out to the mailbox a day ago. 

It was coming up on Jinhi’s 2nd birthday, and after spending her 100th-day celebration just the three of them, Jinyoung had wanted to do something with all of the families. 

He’d seen Jihyo and Jimin’s invitations, as well as the invitations to Hyunwoo and his mates.

He’s also seen an invitation that he’d taken out of the pile and thrown in the garbage. 

“Oh- I found the invite to your parents in the garbage, I should have known better than to let Jinhi wander around, so I emailed them,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum took a deep breath. 

“You did what?” He asked and Jinyoung turned towards him, looking him up and down. 

Because Jinyoung’s sense of smell was so weak, he relied on visual cues and Jaebum actively communicating his feelings. 

It was hard for Jaebum, to talk out his feelings because that- was counterintuitive to a lot of his feelings. 

There were times where he had a hard time expressing his feeling to Jinyoung, even coming up with words for the feelings that he was feeling was hard. 

He remembered when he was a trainee when he had so much rage, and no words to explain why he was upset, where those feelings were coming from, and he had nowhere for them to go but for him to explode. 

He’d been working on it. He wasn’t perfect, and sometimes his temper had gotten the best of him, but he never- he never hurt the ones that he loved, and every day he prided himself on that fact. 

  
  


Jaebum stood at the top of stairs, his hands pressed into his ears while he covered his nose with his t-shirt. 

It did little to mask the heavy burning scent in the air, the charred earth choking him as if there was a fire right in front of him. 

The clawing scent of mold-like fear permeated the air, and he didn’t know if it were coming from him, or the omega downstairs.

Not  _ the omega _ , his mother, he couldn’t think of her the way his father addressed her. 

That was his eomma.

He loved her. 

“Jaebum!” A gruff voice called from downstairs. Fear took a hold of Jaebum’s body, causing him to freeze. 

He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. 

He had to get up, but he couldn’t. 

“Im Jaebum!” His father called again and he pushed off of the stairs, stumbling down to where his parents were in the kitchen. 

His Eomma was kneeling in rice, her head down, no doubt being alpha commanded by his father. 

It made him sick to see. 

“Come look at this disrespectful omega. When I say dinner is ready at seven, that is when dinner is ready, do you understand?” He asked her and she dipped her head.

“Answer me Omega,” His father commanded.

“Yes alpha,” She spat out.

“Is this how you want to raise him Hyunsik? Is this the alpha you want him to become,” She spoke, her voice low and raw as if it hurt to say it.

“What did you say to me?” He asked, gripping her chin and yanking it up.

Her eyes darted between his father’s and his eyes. 

Jaebum could catalog every bruise, every mark on her face that wasn’t there before.

He could smell the pain she was in, and he couldn’t do anything to help.

“You- You shouldn’t do this in front of Jaebum, he’s too- he’s too-” She tried to backtrack and his father backhanded her, knocking her off of her knees. 

Jaebum could see the specks of blood covering her knees. 

“What’s wrong with the alpha I am? He would be lucky to become as good an alpha as I am,” His father hissed and Jaebum watched as his father grabbed her by the back of her neck, pressing her face to the floor. 

“Tell me what a good alpha I am, tell him how lucky he would be to become an alpha like me,” His father commanded and Jaebum’s stomach flipped. 

He couldn’t- He couldn’t watch this anymore. 

“You’re a good alpha Hyunsik, he would be lucky to become like you,” She yipped out and his father slapped her on the back of the head, stepping over her crying body. 

“Tell that omega what a good alpha I am,” his father hissed and Jaebum could feel bile rushing up his throat, stopping the command from coming out of his mouth.

He was frozen, paralyzed, and he couldn’t stop this alpha from hurting an omega, and-

He vomited on his father’s shoes and his father took a step back, disgust on his face before backhanding Jaebum, causing him to fall to his knees in the vomit. 

“You’re just like the omega, a fucking disgrace,” His father said, kicking him in the side as he stepped over him and to the fridge. 

He grabbed a beer from the fridge, stepping on his back on his way out. 

“Clean this fucking kitchen up,” His father called to them as he went to settle on the couch.

Jaebum got up, his back protesting as he grabbed the broom, sweeping up the rice before grabbing the mop, mopping up his sick, and the blood from his mother’s wounds. 

He helped her finish dinner up before serving his father. 

He wouldn’t eat, not now, his stomach was still unsettled, and all he wanted was to hide in his room.

He heard his father retire to his bed and the normal sounds that accompanied that before thirty minutes later when his father was satiated and snoring, the bathroom door down the hall was opening. 

Jaebum crept out of bed and down the hall. He opened the bathroom door, closing it behind him softly as he watched his mother wipe away the blood from earlier. 

He locked the door behind him, lifting her small frame onto the counter. 

He began to clean her wounds properly, picking the pieces of rice out of her cuts, and bandaging the wounds. 

“I’ll never be an alpha like him, ever,” Jaebum promised quietly and she looked into his eyes as if she were trying to find the truth behind it. 

“You’ve just- you’ve gotta be more careful eomma, please,” Jaebum begged her, tears finally falling from his eyes and she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. 

He’d promised himself he would never be like his father, that he would never raise his hand in anger at an omega, never so much as raise his voice at his omega. 

But he’d done it, he was so afraid, so so afraid of what his father thought of his mating with Jinyoung, so angry that Jinyoung was being so persistent, so out of control with his whole life, he’d yelled at Jinyoung, threatened him with violence. 

He’d never done it again, especially after he found Jinyoung brutalized by his father, but that moment of weakness- it haunted him. 

“Was I not supposed to do that or something? Like they are your parents, I’ve never even met them,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum clenched his teeth. 

“You shouldn’t have done that without asking first,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, dismissing him. 

“Just because I don’t have a relationship with my father doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have a relationship with your parents Jaebum,”

“Hyung,” Jaebum hissed and Jinyoung shifted his weight, looking around the room warily. 

“What?” He asked and Jaebum grit his teeth. 

“Hyung, I’m your hyung,” Jaebum said, feeling his semblance of control fading. 

It wasn’t like Jaebum was controlling. 

He just- he needed control, some sort of safety because his Alpha was- his alpha was coming here, and-

No, not his alpha. 

“Since when do I have to call you hyung, you’re my husband, and you’re acting weird,” Jinyoung said.

His omega was second-guessing him, he didn’t see him as a leader, but as weak, and he couldn’t- he couldn’t let himself seem weak. 

He could feel his chest heaving, that familiar feeling of anger that he’d worked so hard to tamp down rise in his chest. 

The scent of charred earth began to roll off of him, filling the room until it felt like he was choking on it.

“Since you’ve forgotten your place since you’ve taken it upon yourself to do something so-”

“My place, have you lost your mind Jaebum- oh sorry, Alpha? I didn’t know that I needed your permission to send an email, I’m going to put Jinhi down, unless that displeases you,  _ alpha, _ ” Jinyoung argued, walking out of the room with a shake of his head. 

“You’re really acting like an idiot,” Jinyoung said under his breath. 

_ “Stop right now omega,”  _ Jaebum yelled, authority coursing through his voice, a strong intent pushed behind his words and he heard Jinyoung’s feet cease their movement in the hall. 

“Are you kidding me?” Jinyoung called and Jaebum walked into the hallway to see Jinyoung kneeling in the foyer, his body ramrod straight, but his head bent down in submission.

Jinhi was still in his arms, the little girl pressing her fingers into Jinyoung’s cheeks, trying to fix the distress that was wafting off of Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung’s scent was always so powerful to Jaebum, and there had never been a time where he wasn’t affected by it, where it didn’t completely overwhelm his senses, even when they were young, even when he tried to convince Jinyoung that he had no feelings for him, even when his father had expressed his disappointment in him for his choice of a mate-- as much of a choice as they’d had. 

The anger left as quickly as it came, his chest deflating as the scent of anger was washed away by distress. 

“Jinyoung- Jinyoung get up- I’m,” Jaebum said, grabbing Jinyoung’s arm, who flinched away from him before standing up, pushing Jaebum away. 

“I'm going to put Jinhi down,” He hissed before heading to the child’s room, leaving him in the hallway by himself. 

Jaebum sat down on the couch, putting his head in his head while he waited for Jinyoung to come back. 

“Explain to me why you thought it was okay to alpha command me,” Jinyoung said softly as he walked into the living room and Jaebum stood up before sitting back down again.

“It- it wasn’t- I’m- I’m so fucking sorry,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung came to sit on the couch beside Jaebum. 

He could see that Jinyoung’s eyes were red, and even though it was fading, he could smell the scent of seawater following him. 

Jinyoung had cried. Jaebum had yelled at Jinyoung, called him  _ omega _ , alpha commanded him. 

He never wanted to be like that man and that was exactly what he was doing. 

“You, you  _ scared me _ ,” Jinyoung said, pulling his knees to his chest and Jaebum wanted to reach out to him but he didn’t. 

He couldn’t. 

“You’ve only- you’ve only scared me like that once before Jaebum, there was only one other time where- Where I thought you would hurt me,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum knew when he was talking about. 

“When I raised my hand to you- when we first got mated,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded, looking up at him. 

“You remember?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded. 

“I remember everything from those days, every wrong thing I did to you, I remember how you flinched, but how normal it was to you- I should’ve known then what your father was doing to you, because I remember when I flinched every time my alpha raised his hand too,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung stiffened, as if he were taking in what Jaebum was saying. 

“Your- your alpha?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum pressed his hands to his face. 

“My alpha- not my alpha, Hyunsik, my birth father, he- he was an absolute bastard. He was one of those alphas like JYP. I don’t- I don’t know why I didn’t realize what he was doing to you sooner. He- hated my mother, he had to have. He was always commanding her, and berating her, and  _ beating  _ her, us, over and over again, for the smallest things. I tried to keep her safe, but he was never satisfied. I promised myself, I would never, never be what he was because he was disgusting. I never wanted to see him again, after I left to become a trainee. I tried to leave him off my paperwork, to say that I was raised by an omega mother only, but JYP- to go through with the mating he had to get my entire family background, and with my father being wealthy- it helped more than hurt to have us connected. 

I thought I had erased all instances of the man from my life when we moved to offshore,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“You did- I had to get Jihyo to send me your contact information- after everything that came out with my father, why didn’t- why didn’t you tell me, why didn’t you come to me?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum laughed sarcastically. 

“So what? So you can know the truth, so you can look at me and be afraid of the monster I am? So you can see how weak I am?” Jaebum broke down and Jinyoung hugged him close to his chest. 

“No- so I could help heal you the way you helped me, I’ll cancel the invite, I’ll make sure he doesn’t come here, but you not wanting to see him doesn’t make you weak Jaebum, you’re not weak,” He whispered before embracing Jaebum and he let his husband hold him, even though he still felt weak.


End file.
